deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucemon
Lucemon is a character from the Digimon series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Complete Death battles. * Giratina vs Lucemon Possible Opponents * Death the Kid (Soul Eater) History Lucemon is an angel Digimon in the form of a child who appeared at the beginning of the Digital World and brought order from the chaos. However, Lucemon changed from savior to tyrant who ends up being sealed away with the Dark Area, a realm of evil Digimon, by the Ten Ancient Warriors who created the spirits used by the Legendary Warriors. Festering in his prison for millennia, Lucemon uses agents like Cherubimon and the rogue Royal Knights Dynasmon and Crusadermon to provide him enough Fractal Code to break free with the intention to dominate all forms of life. Death Battle Info Though seemingly innocent and child-like, Lucemon is very intelligent and possesses power grant than ultimate and mega level Digimon despite being a rookie-level Digimon. Cruel and goal-orientated, he believes he has every right to rule over all and obliterates those who say contrary. He is not above backstabbing his own allies, and he uses his position of power to play mind games with his subordinates. * Attacks ** Grand Cross: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". ** Divine Feat: Creates a great sword or spear of light and with it pierces the enemy. * Feats: **Presented himself as a pacifist in the Sky Zone, winning the support of the residents. **Corrupted Cherubimon. * Flaws: Chaos Mode Lucemon Chaos Mode is Lucemon's Ultimate form. Being the strongest member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, representing the sin of Pride, Lucemon is a master over the powers of light and darkness. His power exceeding that of Mega-level Digimon, Lucemon intends to use his power to create a new world from the ashes of the old. * Attacks ** Grand Cross: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". ** Paradise Lost Punch: Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. ** Blistering Orb: Produces a three-dimensional magic circle as a glowing orb of holiness and evilness and confines the opponent within, where it has a 50/50 chance of being either completely annihilated, or suffering great damage. **Terrible Dance: Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick. **Deadly Roll: Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick of magic. *Feats ** Nearly killed the Legendary Warriors. ** Put Kouichi Kimura on the verge of death after destroying his data-based body. ** Unleashed Phantom Mist on the Sky Zone. * Flaws: Consumed the Phantom Mist in an act of treachery. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode and Larva Mode Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is the Mega form of Lucemon, also known as Wild Mode and is the avatar of pure evil. Lucemon ended up in this form when the powers of darkness completely consumed him while absorbing the Phantom Mist and the entire Dark Area. This turns Lucemon into a mindless dragon with an impulse to consume and/or wipe all everything and immense regenerative powers to shrug off most attacks. Lucemon also carries the Blazing Orb Gehenna, which absorbs all nullified attacks and contains his disembodied mind: Lucemon Larva Mode. * Attacks: ** Tide of Despair: Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything. **Nihilism Maelstrom: Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns of sin on his back. ** Dimension Slasher: Attacks with sharp claws that can pierce dimensional walls. ** Wrath of Darkness: Fires a destructive beam from Gehenna. * Feats ** Clawed his way into the human world, dragged back into the digital space by Susanoomon before he can completely emerge into Shibuya. * Flaws ** Without Lucemon Larva Mode, he would attack indiscriminately. Category:Male Category:Digimon Characters Category:Angels Category:Devil Category:Dragon Category:Demon Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:What-If? Combatants